Tudo o que eu queria
by Na-san
Summary: Fic original.One shot.JeanRoy.Todos achavam que o coronel de brigada Hughes era uma boa pessoa...Mas ele não sabia que enquanto ele sorria, alguém chorava ou quando ele passava, alguém ficava machucado...


Eu queria matá-lo

Q emoção!Minha primeira fic sem ser de Naruto!...

É yaoi Roy x Havoc, se não gosta, não leia.

Eu bem queria fazer um lemonzinho básico mas...Na-san non faz lemon.Na-san faz light yaoi.Na-san é muito pura!(É, né...)

Caham, em itálico é o pensamento do Havoc.

Bem, aproveitem a fic!

**XXXXXXXXX**

**Tudo o que eu queria**

_Eu queria matá-lo...Eu não pude conter o desejo, o desejo de matar o General de brigada Maes Hughes.Ele morreu, mas não por minha culpa._

_Todos gostavam dele."Nunca fez mal a ninguém" ou "Ele era tão bom" era o que diziam no funeral._

_Mas ele não sabia e nunca vai saber o quanto alguém sofria por ele._

_Eu e o coronel Roy Mustang, duas pessoas que sofriam por olhar Maes Hughes..._

_Mas de jeitos completamente diferentes._

-Bom dia Coronel...

-Bom dia Primeira-Tenente.

Mais um dia de trabalho.De trabalho inútil, aliás.Roy queria se tornar logo Fuhrer...

-O que faz na minha sala tão cedo, Segundo-Tenente Havoc?...

-Não precisa me chamar assim quando estamos sozinhos, "Coronel".-Disse Jean Havoc enfatizando a última palavra.

-Não temos intimidade para tal.

É uma sala pequena onde Roy Mustang passa todos os dias.Nela haviam armários, janelas, um pequeno tapete vermelho, uma cadeira e uma mesa com vários papéis em cima.

O Coronel se sentou na sua cadeira, fitando Havoc, que estava do lado da porta, fumando.

-O que você quer?...

-Eu quero saber se você quer que eu vá hoje.

-Por quê?-O homem de cabelos negros suspirava, enquanto arrumava alguns papéis.-Algum compromisso?...

-Pode ser que eu vá encontrar a Rosa, uma nova namorada que eu arranjei...-_Mais uma iludida.Não gosto dela.Quem tem minha atenção é esse homem, na minha frente._

-É?...-Roy não mudou sua expressão sério.-Pois bem.Desmarque.Pode ir, então.

-Como quiser Coronel.

**XXXXXXXXX**

-Havoc...

_Ele chama por mim.És lindo.Infelizmente, eu amo tudo em você...Eu te amo, Roy.Mas eu sei que mesmo quando estamos na cama, você não sente nada por mim.Eu sou só um substituto para o General de brigada Hughes..._

_Não importa o quanto eu o beije, o quanto eu o toque, você nunca será meu.Eu sei disso._

_Por que por mais que eu tente, não consigo fazer você prestar atenção em mim?..._

-H-Hughes...-Roy falou, enquanto quem estava na sua frente, era Jean Havoc.

-Me perdoe, Coronel.-Jean disse, sentando do outro lado da cama.-Hoje eu não estou muito bem...Eu preciso descansar um pouco...

Roy não percebeu o que falou...Era como um reflexo, chamar por Hughes mesmo que não fosse ele com quem estava.

O segundo-tenente se levantou e se arrumou apressadamente, saindo logo em seguida, da casa do Coronel Roy.

**XXXXXXXXX**

_Eu lembro quando tudo isso começou..._

Flashback On

Era noite.Havoc estava num telefone público na cidade central, perto do quartel, ligando para a mãe.De repente, teve que desligar a ligação, viu o Coronel Roy andando em sua direção, até ele.

-Capitão!Está tudo bem?...O senhor es-...

Ele não completou sua fala.O jovem Coronel havia posto suas mãos no rosto de Havoc.

-Havoc...O Hughes...

-O que?...

-Eu o amo.

Jean se assustou.Hughes era casado.

-Eu preciso de você.-Sem cerimônia, Roy abraçou Havoc pela cintura.-Eu quero esquecer aquele homem...

-O que o senhor quer que eu faça?...

-Me leve para casa.Não vou conseguir voltar ao quartel nesse estado.-Acabado, solitário, era assim que Roy se sentia.

Aquela foi a primeira noite de amor dos dois.A primeira de várias.Apesar de Havoc saber que Roy gostava de Hughes, ele se apaixonou, sem querer.

Flashback Off

**XXXXXXXXX**

Havoc estava andando pela cidade.Todas as lojas estavam fechadas.Aliás, era meia noite.

O jovem se sentou na calçada e lá ficou, olhando para as estrelas, se lembrando dos recentes acontecimentos.

Flashback On

Havoc estava cumprimentando a primeira-tenente Riza, quando viu Roy e Hughes conversando perto dele.

Como Maes Hughes era cego ao ponto de não ver o quanto Roy se sentia mal perto dele?E ainda ligava para o Coronel para se gabar da esposa e da filha.

Havoc já não cumprimentava mais o General de brigada.Tentava fazer de tudo para se afastar dele.Afinal, quase todos os dias, ele ia até a casa de Roy(convidado pelo próprio), faziam sexo e depois, ele dizia "Eu não posso mais continuar com isso..." e contava o quanto amava Hughes.

Nem Havoc pode mais continuar.Os dois não podem mais suportar isso.Tem que haver um jeito para acabar com todo esse sofrimento.

Poucos dias depois, Hughes morreu.

Flashback Off

Se Hughes está morto, não deveria mais ser um estorvo para Havoc.Quem dera isso fosse verdade.Roy ainda ama Hughes.

-Hu...Não tenho sorte em me apaixonar...Toda vez que eu gosto de alguém, esse alguém não gosta de mim...

-Havoc?...Havoc?...-Ele escutou uma voz gritando seu nome.Era familiar...

_Roy?O que está fazendo aqui?..._

Rapidamente se levantou.E enxugou algumas lágrimas que haviam caído sem ele perceber.

-Coronel?...

-Havoc eu...-Respirou fundo.Além de precisar de coragem, tinha corrido muito para chegar naquela rua.-Não quero mais que você venha na minha casa.-_O que?Você me convida, fala para eu ir e agora...É tão simples assim?..._-Eu vou ficar com outra pessoa.

-Você não entende?

Havoc chegou mais perto de Roy.

-Eu te amo.Mesmo que você não queira é assim que eu me sinto por você.Eu sei que não é correspondido...

-A primeira-tenente se declarou para mim.Acho que é com ela que eu devo ficar.-Disse o moreno, com a mesma expressão séria no rosto.

_Fui totalmente ignorado.Eu sabia que a Riza o amava._

-Eu sei que eu te trouxe para minha casa, mas...Eu quero esquecer tudo isso.

-Esquecer?...Você acha que dá para esquecer o que nós fizemos, passamos?...

-Do mesmo jeito que você se sente, não acha que eu passei a mesma coisa com o casamento e a morte de Hughes?Ele falou que me amava!Pouco depois...teve um filha.E se casou.Ele se aproveitou de mim, me levou para a cama com a inteção de uma simples relação carnal!Mas eu senti muito mais que isso!

_Ele está morto.E mesmo assim, me dá trabalho..._

E você fez isso comigo também.Não acha que você foi egoísta como Hughes?...

-Faça um favor para mim, Havoc.-E então, chegando perto de Jean, Roy sussurrou em seu ouvido, como se alguém pudesse escutar naquela rua deserta.-Quando eu precisar, eu quero que você esteja por perto.Eu vou te procurar.

O Coronel virou.Caminhou até a esquina onde falou, sem virar para trás:

-Até amanhã, Segundo-Tenente Havoc.

O loiro colocou a mão no rosto e sussurrou para si mesmo.

-Eu estou preso.

_Preso pelo Coronel Roy Mustang.Se ele vai ficar com a Riza e um dia se desentenderem, ele já sabe que eu vou sempre estar um brinquedo...Deixando para trás mas quando quiser de volta, vai ter._

_Ele já sabe como me manipular._

_Essa guerra, eu perdi._

**Owari**


End file.
